Aldo Raine
1st Lieutenant Aldo "The Apache" Raine is an American, and the leader of the "Basterds". Biography A hillbilly-moonshiner from Maynardville, Tennessee, Aldo bears a large scar around his neck which is rumored to be from a lynching. Aldo's nickname "The Apache" comes from his penchant for scalping Nazis (done in the tradition of American Apache Indians). In his introductory scene, Raine states that he is a direct descendant of legendary mountainman Jim Bridger. Story Chapter Two - INGLOURIOUS BASTERDS Aldo Raine is first seen talking to a group of soldiers. He introduces himself as Lt. Aldo Raine and claims that he needs 8 soldiers, 8 Jewish-American soldiers to be exact. He tells them that there are rumours about an armada waiting to happen. They will be leaving a little earlier. He tells them that they'll be dropped into France and there, dressed as civilians, they'll be doing one thing and one thing only: killing Nazis. Some time later we see private Butz telling Hitler how they were ambushed by Raine's men. Aldo calls Seargent Werner Rachtman and asks him if he knows who Hugo Stiglitz is. Afterwards, he demands that he tell him the place where the other German party is, what weapons they have and how many men there are. Rachtman refuses and Aldo calls The Bear Jew aka Sgt. Donny Donowitz to beat him to death with his baseball bat, as he eats a sandwich. Afterwards, he tells Donny to bring Butz to him to point on a map the location of the other German unit. After Butz tells him what he needs to know, Aldo pulls his knife and gives him a swastika scar. From a trunk shot, we see Donny telling Aldo that he's getting pretty good at that. Aldo confirms that, saying that its just practice. Chapter Four - OPERATION KINO He meets with Lt. Archie Hicox in a ruined house in the village of Nadine, where they're supposed to meet with their contact, the German actress Bridget von Hammersmark. Here, we see him being angry that the rendezvous place is a basement. Hicox tells him that it's actually a tavern, to which Raine replies that it's a tavern alright, but in a basement. He adds that fighting in a basement is a problem, to which Hicox replies that she wasn't looking for a place to fight, but a place isolated and without Germans. During the rendezvous a shootout occurs, leaving everyone in the tavern dead except von Hammersmark and a German soldier named Wilhelm. Aldo successfully bargains with Wilhelm to let them take von Hammersmark. After Wilhelm drops his weapon, von Hammersmark guns him down. With the German speaking members of the Basterds all dead, Aldo decides that there's no other choice but for him, Donny, and Omar to attend the premiere in their places, posing as von Hammersmark's Italian escorts. Chapter Five - REVENGE OF THE GIANT FACE Later in the film, he attends the premiere with von Hammersmark, but Hans Landa speaks with them and sees through their disguises. Hans then kills von Hammersmark and has Aldo captured along with another Basterd, Utivich. Hans then negotiates his surrender with Aldo, and the missions goes as planned, with the theatre blowing up and the Nazi High Command being killed, ending the war. At the end, he kills the German driver while sparing Landa. He then carves a swastika on Landa's forehead as he screams in agony. He states to Utivich "This just might be my masterpiece." Trivia *The place where Aldo Raine briefs the Basterds is identified as England only in the original draft of the script. *The reason for the scar on Aldo Raine's neck is not mentioned in the film. The script hints that Raine survived a lynching, a common punishment in the 1920s and 1930s. *The hanging scar is a reference to the character Tuco, one of the three protagonists of The Good The Bad The Ugly by Sergio Leone, who managed to avoid death by hanging on several occasions. *When Aldo Raine is introduced, he is shown wearing the insignia for the "Black Devils" the 1st Special Service Force, composed of both Canadian and American soldiers. *Aldo snuffs tobacco from a box with engraved above the eagle Nazi (object certainly stolen from the corpse of one of the enemies), which comes in the form of powder obtained by grinding the leaves of tobacco, was much in vogue in previous centuries, especially during the 17th century.http://www.tarantinoitalia.altervista.org/Inglourious%20Basterds%20Trivia.htm *Shortly after carving the swastika on Butz's forehead, Aldo responds to Donny, who had just complimented him, by saying the phrase: "You know how you get to Carnegie Hall, doncha? Practice". The joke is a reference to this very old American joke: "A tourist visiting New York stops and asks a passerby," How do you get to Carnegie Hall? "(The most prestigious concert hall in the world) meaning, of course, the road directions to reach it and the New Yorker, in the mood of jokes, answers him: "Practice, practice, practice", meaning, however, what you need to do to be able to perform in the famous hall. *Aldo's dagger was made specifically for the film by using the blade of the Bowie hunting knife "Smith & Wesson Texas Hold 'em". *The phrase said by Aldo, "Fightin 'in a basement offers a lot of difficulties. Number one being, you're fightin' in a basement!" is a reference to the movie Fight Club, where Pitt stars. *The standoff between Aldo and Wilhelm during the La Louisiane scene is similar to a scene in Quentin Tarantino's other movie Kill Bill: Vol. 2 in which Beatrix Kiddo just finds out she is pregnant and is attacked by a hit woman. The two have a standoff in which she makes a deal with the hit woman to let her go as she is pregnant. Sgt. Wilhelm makes a deal with Aldo to let him go as he had become a father that night. The difference in the two scenarios is that Beatrix honors the deal and the hitwoman escapes, while Aldo honors the deal but Bridget von Hammersmark shoots and kills Sgt. Wilhelm. *When Aldo Raine pretends to be an Italian actor at the movie premiere, he uses name "Enzo Gorlami", which is the birth name of the director of original Inglorious Bastards (The Inglorious Bastards), Enzo G. Castellari. *Despite his character's reputation and being leader of the Basterds, Aldo Raine only kills one person on-screen (the radio operator). *In "Quentin Tarantino's Universe", the character of Lt. Aldo Raine is Floyd's - aka The pothead on the couch from True Romance - great grandfather. *In Legends of the Fall, Brad Pitt plays a man who scalps two German soldiers and gets involved with bootlegging. In this film, he plays the leader of a group that scalps German soldiers and mentions a past involvement in bootlegging. *Aldo said that every 'Basterd' owes him 100 Nazi scalps. This may be a refernce to the Bible story in which King Saul commands David to bring the former 100 Philistine foreskins in exchange for the bride. Notable quotes *Each and every man under my command owes me one hundred Nazi scalps. And I want my scalps. And all y'all will git me one hundred Nazi scalps, taken from the heads of one hundred dead Nazis. Or you will die tryin'. *You probably heard we ain't in the prisoner-takin' business; we in the killin' Nazi business. And cousin, business is a-boomin'. *'Looks like the shoe's on the other foot.' Yeah, I was just thinking that. *You know somethin', Utivich? I think this just might be my masterpiece! Behind the scenes *Aldo Raine was played by Brad Pitt. *The name of Brad Pitt's character, Lt. Aldo Raine, is an homage to both the actor and WWII veteran Aldo Ray and a character from Rolling Thunder, Charles Rane (played by William Devane). One of the casting directors, Johanna Ray, is Aldo Ray's ex-wife. *The name Aldo Ray was mentioned in Tarantino's first film, My Best Friend's Birthday. *Quentin Tarantino met with Brad Pitt at Chateau Miraval in France where he lives with Angelina Jolie. They talked about Brad playing the role of Aldo Raine over the course of a night and five bottles of the estate's own Pink Floyd rosé when he accepted the role. Gallery Film Inglourious Basterds Aldo & Donny.jpg|Aldo Raine and The Basterds. Lt Aldo Raine presents himself.jpg|Aldo Raine presents himself. Aldo Raine talks.jpg Lt Aldo Raine says they'll be killing Nazis.jpg Lt Aldo Raine looks at the Basterds.jpg Aldo Raine scar up close.jpg Aldo Raine points at himself.jpg Aldo Raine close-up.jpg Aldo Raine's Karabiner 98k.jpg|Aldo Raine's Karabiner 98k Aldo looks at Wicki as he takes off his bag.jpg Aldo Raine tells Werner to sit down.jpg Aldo Raine points at Hugo Stiglitz.jpg The Basterds free Hugo Stiglitz.jpg|Aldo freeing Stiglitz. Aldo asks Stiglitz to become pro.jpg Aldo Raine talks to Werner with his hat on.jpg Aldo's map.jpg Aldo Raine shows Werner the map.jpg Aldo Raine talks to Werner without his hat.jpg Aldo Raine points to the Bear Jew.jpg Aldo Raine applauses with food in his mouth.jpg Aldo Raine sniffs some tobacco.jpg|Aldo sniffs some tobacco. Aldo points at Butz as Wicki looks.jpg|Aldo points at Butz. Aldo Raine about to scar Butz.jpg Aldo Raine and Donny Donowitz trunk shot.jpg|Aldo, after scarring Butz. Aldo Raine and Hicox look outside.jpg|Aldo looks outside. Aldo Raine looks at Hicox and Wicki.jpg|Aldo looks at Hicox and Wicki. Archie Hicox tells Aldo that Stiglitz is not the loquacious type.jpg Aldo Raine looks at Archie Hicox.jpg|Aldo looks at Hicox. Aldo says you don't got to be Stonewall Jackson to know you don't want to fight in a basement .jpg Aldo Raine points at Wilhelm.jpg|Aldo points at Wilhelm. Aldo Raine, doc and Donny in the hospital.jpg|Aldo sends the doc away. Aldo Raine and Donny Donowitz look at Bridget.jpg|Aldo interrogates Bridget. Aldo Raine interrogates Bridget.jpg|Aldo looks at Bridget. Aldo Raine fingers Bridget von Hammersmark.jpg|Aldo fingers Bridget. Aldo sits on the doorstep wiping his finger.jpg Aldo looks at Bridget's tickets.jpg Aldo Raine thinks with Bridget's ticket in his hand.jpg Aldo Raine looks at Bridget while standing on the desk.jpg Aldo makes a funny expression.jpg Aldo Raine points at Donny.jpg Aldo Raine looks at Bridget in the vet clinic.jpg Aldo Raine grins in the clinic.jpg|Raine grins at Omar. Hans looks at Omar, Donny, Aldo and Bridget.jpg|Aldo tries to fool Landa with his Italian. Hans Landa talks to the three Basterds.jpg|Tries harder. Aldo Raine and Bridget look at Landa.jpg|Aldo with Bridget. Aldo Raine and Bridget von Hammersmark.jpg|Aldo and Bridget are nervous. Aldo Raine with a glass of champagne and Landa.jpg|Landa gives Aldo and Bridget champagne. Aldo Raine about to drink from his glass.jpg|Aldo about to be taken down by the guards. Aldo Raine captured.jpg|Raine captured. Aldo Raine in front of Hans Landa.jpg|Aldo about to headbutt Landa. Aldo and Utivich being brought in the tavern.jpg Utivich and Raine captured.jpg|Raine with Utivich, captured. Hans Landa, Smithson Utivich and Aldo Raine in the tavern.jpg Aldo Raine looks at the leaving soldiers and Utivich at Landa.jpg Aldo Raine and Utivich look at Landa.jpg Aldo tells Hans Landa about Tennessee.jpg|Aldo tells Landa where here's from. Smithson Utivich and Aldo Raine.jpg|Aldo Raine with Utivich. Utivich and Aldo react to Landa's proposal.jpg Aldo_Raine_bow_tie_Utivich_Landa.jpg|Aldo unties his bow tie as he hears Landa's demands. Aldo Raine talks to the OSS Commander.jpg|Aldo talking to the OSS commander. Landa, Hermann, Raine and Utivich in the border woods.jpg|Landa and The Basterds in the woods. Hermann uncuffs Aldo.jpg Aldo Raine's funny face expression.jpg|Aldo's funny face. Aldo in the border woods talks to Landa.jpg Aldo Raine talks to Utivich as Landa looks.jpg Aldo Raine about to scar Landa.jpg|"I'm going to give you a little something you can't take off." Raine and Utivich final scene.jpg|"I think this just might be my masterpiece." Other Aldo Raine.jpg|Brad Pitt as Aldo Raine. Aldo Raine Brad Pitt is a basterd.jpg Aldo Raine Poster.jpg References Category:Characters Category:The Basterds Category:Americans